


Muspell

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley in Denial (Good Omens), Drabble, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: Let me tell you a story, angel. (It'sonlya story.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Muspell

Let me tell you a story, angel.

In the Beginning, there was a flame-haired shape changer, and he was destined to be cast out of Heaven until the end of the world. Before that, though, he lived there. Sometimes he was a man, sometimes a woman, sometimes an animal, but mostly he was man-shaped. He was a silly, carefree thing. Completely unserious, but clever. So, so clever. Too clever. Too curious and smug and in love with his convoluted schemes. He kept getting into all kinds of trouble to keep busy, but he was able to squeeze out again. He _always_ left himself an out, he could squeeze through any opening, no matter how small. Until one day his luck finally ran out, and a loop from one of his elaborate nets tightened around his neck. A noose tied with a Gordian knot.

And do you know the kicker? It wasn’t even that he’d done something unforgivable (he had). Or that he was unrepentant (he was). He was punished because he couldn’t keep his mouth _fucking_ shut! All he had to do was shut up and sit quietly, and everything would have been _fine!_ But no, he had to mouth off to the wrong people, and they decided enough was enough. Time to put him in his place. Banished to the bowels of the Earth! Tossed into the subterranean slammer by the friends he pushed away. Lost half of those most dear to him in a single moment of betrayal. Until he was twisted by his time beneath the Earth, constantly fed the slow drip, drip, drip of poison. And that’s where he’s stuck, until the world comes to a final, cataclysmic end.

His name…? Why… it’s Loki.

Who did you think I was talking about?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post of [this incredible art earlier today](https://liquidlyrium.tumblr.com/post/636526692654006273/halcyon1796-crowley-ok-but-you-know-the-story) and this resurrected my huge Crowley = Loki feels. Also thanks to Melayne for the quick once over on this!


End file.
